Embedded computer chassis systems generally include numerous rack-mounted computer cards connected to a backplane. The computer cards may include payload cards and switch module cards that communicate using a bus or switched fabric topology over the backplane. The payload cards and switch cards may be chosen so as to provide the computer chassis with the functionality and features desired by a user.
Each embedded computer chassis generally includes cooling modules mounted in the chassis to cool the computer cards. Most cooling modules in computer equipment implement variable speed fan control and fan tachometer monitoring to detect fan failures or imminent fan failures. However, the fan tachometer or fan controller may fail in such a way as to give a false reading indicating that the fan is alright. This is a latent fault as it is a fault that occurred but does not yet compromise the cooling subsystem. Further, if the fan or fan control then fails, the latent fault is activated and the fan tachometer provides a reading indicating that the fan is working properly when in fact the fan has failed. The prior art does not currently provide a method to detect latent faults in cooling subsystems of embedded computer systems.
There is a need, not met in the prior art, for an apparatus and method for latent fault checking a cooling module. Accordingly, there is a significant need for an apparatus that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art outlined above.
Elements in the Figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the Figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Furthermore, the terms “first”, “second”, and the like herein, if any, are used inter alia for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a sequential or chronological order. Moreover, the terms “front”, “back”, “top”, “bottom”, “over”, “under”, and the like in the Description and/or in the Claims, if any, are generally employed for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for comprehensively describing exclusive relative position. Any of the preceding terms so used may be interchanged under appropriate circumstances such that various embodiments of the invention described herein may be capable of operation in other configurations and/or orientations than those explicitly illustrated or otherwise described.